Farewell Kikyo, My Beloved
by AlexisAffectsYou
Summary: When Suikotsu loses control in Kikyo's presence, she sustains a life-threatening injury. She was taken away by Naraku, the last person she wanted to see at her most vulnerable. Will Naraku try to save Kikyo's life or will he take advantage of her weakened state?
1. Claws

Kikyo, Suikotsu, Naraku

Kikyo was steadily coming to terms with her death and becoming the undead. She had come to realize that although she was not supposed to be on earth, she did have the ability to make use of her time and do something that would hold meaning. She planned to defeat Naraku. If it was the last thing she did, that would be enough. Inuyasha would be able to put their past behind them and forgive her, surely, if she did that much.

Kikyo heard footsteps approaching her, and she looked up. She quickly relaxed, seeing it was only Suikotsu. She had met the friendly doctor recently, and they had become fast friends. They shared a common goal: to protect the innocent. Suikotsu was a skilled healer and had a gaggle of children following him and admiring his work. He was kind hearted, and good company to Kikyo, who had developed some level of compassion for the man.

Although her heart still belonged to Inuyasha, Kikyo had realized that Inuyasha's heart now belonged to Kagome. As much as it pained her to admit it, she had little other choice but to live in denial, which she had resolved not to do any longer. She was undead, Inuyasha was in love with Kagome, and her only purpose now was to kill Naraku. Although she had worked through all of this already, it was sad for her to think about. When she did, she thought about all the things that she had missed and would not get to experience during her short, second life.

She had a few minor regrets, but her biggest is not one that will ever be resolved. She never got to be the "ordinary girl" that she had craved the life of from the beginning. She never put on silly makeup like the rest of young women she knew, other than the rouge that Inuyasha had given her, which had been cruelly stolen from her. She never had the chance the profess her love to someone, get married, and lose her virginity to a man that she loved deeply on their wedding night. Now, Kikyo knew she would never get to do any of that. The thought plagued her mind for several hours.

Suikotsu made small talk with Kikyo while they worked in the garden. He seemed to notice that something was wrong, and asked, "Is everything okay, Kikyo?"

She looked up at him, acknowledging how perceptive he could be. "Yes, I'm fine," she said with an assuring smile. Suikotsu did not believe her, however. He decided to take a jab at her and try to get her to open up. Dr. Suikotsu did like Kikyo; he wished she wasn't so secretive and uptight with him.

"Do you have many regrets, Kikyo?" She looked up at him in surprise. It was as if he had been reading her mind. Suikotsu was thoughtfully looking down at his hands while he worked. "I know I do…"

When the kind doctor didn't continue, Kikyo responded. "Of course I do. Everyone has regrets, Dr. Suikotsu." At this, the young man looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, of course. Well, what's your biggest regret?"

Kikyo hesitated before answering, carefully thinking out her response. "My biggest regret is…choosing not to live the life of an ordinary woman, and instead embracing my powers as a priestess." Suikotsu looked bewildered at this, clearly not understanding why she would regret this, so she continued. "I don't regret the things I've done to help people, but I regret missing so many things that young women are supposed to experience. I was always 'Kikyo, the exceptional miko,' when all I wanted to be was a normal girl." At this, Suikotsu nodded understandingly, and looked at her with compassion.

Hearing Kikyo open up had given Suikotsu courage to make a move. He stopped working and put his hand over hers, causing her to look up at him, startled. When she did, he slowly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, before withdrawing to gauge her reaction. She only stared at him in shock. Kikyo had many regrets, but she saw an opportunity being placed right in front of her to absolve herself of one. She had only ever wanted to give herself to Inuyasha, but Suikotsu had revived in her a feeling of being alive, if only for a short time. Surely there is no one else as worthy of her and her gift.

Kikyo did not allow herself to think too much before acting. She did not want to let this opportunity slip between her fingers and she did not want to overthink it. She was dead, and she would be out of this world in a very short time. She wanted to make the most of what time she had left, so she leaned in towards Suikotsu and returned his kiss. It was awkward for her, to say the least. In fact, it didn't really feel right. Kikyo, however, was determined; she was going to lose her virginity today.

In her courageous moment, Kikyo put her hands around Suikotsu's neck and gently pushed him to the ground so that she was on top of him. She stopped kissing him, looking at his dumbfounded face as she untied his shirt, baring his chest to her. As her hands began roaming his chest, he grabbed her wrists and looked at her with uncertainty.

"What are you doing, Kikyo?" He asked her, concerned. "Is this really what you want?" Kikyo did not respond but nodded her head and continued exploring his body. "This is all so sudden, Kikyo…" Suikotsu said, but he quickly trailed off when Kikyo grabbed his member and began stroking him softly. Her hands were clumsy and inexperienced, but Suikotsu didn't seem to mind.

The two inexperienced lovers began undressing and began to fuck with unbridled passion. Kikyo felt pain when he broke her barrier, but it was quickly overshadowed by the pleasure of their tryst. It didn't take long for either of them: soon Suikotsu could feel the tightening of Kikyo's pussy around his dick, and it was making him wild, pushing him to the edge. Overcome with passion, the two of them began to climax together.

Suddenly, Kikyo felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked down in shock. At first what she saw was not registering with her. She saw blood coming from her stomach, and when she looked into Suikotsu's face, his eyebrows had disappeared and in their place, green markings were coming forth like tiger stripes. She looked back down at her stomach where she saw the blades protruding from it, and she finally connected the dots.

Suikotsu had run long blades through her abdomen. Suikotsu pulled out of her, a malicious laugh bursting from his mouth as he looked down on his mangled lover. At this point Kikyo realized that it wasn't just blades, but blades protruding straight from his hands. _He's a monster_ , Kikyo thought as she faded in and out of reality. _How did I let this happen?_

"I never did like priestesses," he said with a chuckle. "Come out, Naraku. I know you were watching the whole time." Kikyo, although her mind was very clouded, widened her eyes in shock and followed Suikotsu's eyes to the forest near them. She watched as Naraku walked silently out of the trees, his tentacles writhing in excitement and a smirk on his face. Suikotsu continued: "She's all yours. I have no use for her now."

Naraku seemed to glide right over to Kikyo, where he allowed one of his tentacles to stroke her face. He then slid his tentacles underneath her weak and maimed body in order to lift her. He carried her towards the forest, fantasizing about the many possibilities that were now open to him.

Suikotsu watched as Naraku departed with Kikyo's body, and honestly couldn't care less. He had gotten his share; now he would let Naraku have his fun.


	2. Tentacles

Whenever Naraku reached his castle with Kikyo in tow, he laid her body down onto a cot on the floor. She was currently unconscious, but the soul stealers helping Kikyo had not gone unnoticed by him, and he knew she had healed somewhat. Frankly, it mattered little to Naraku whether Kikyo healed completely or not. He had her within his grasp and, healing or not, she was weakened.

He used his tentacles to brush her hair out of her face to reveal her pained expression, even in her sleep. His tentacles wound their way down and around her body, curling around her to feel all of her curves. He stared at the wound that Suikotsu had given Kikyo; the three gashes in Kikyo's stomach had scarred her perfect white skin and left her body smeared with blood. Naraku probed Kikyo's wound with one of his tentacles, pushing into it until he heard a gasp of pain from his prisoner. He looked into Kikyo's face, where he saw her eyelids slowly opening and closing, her eyes roving around, unable to focus. He pulled his tentacle out of the hole in her body, and wiped the blood onto the still-white skin of the soft globes on her chest until they, too, were red with blood.

While his tentacles were roaming around Kikyo's body, and Naraku leaned down and placed his mouth over her red nipple and sucked. The taste of blood made the experience richer for Naraku, who did not care much for sex in general. Kikyo unwillingly made a sound between pain and pleasure, and Naraku smiled. At this point, Naraku's tentacles had found Kikyo's vaginal opening and, unable to resist, he pushed inside of her used pussy. Naraku could smell the mixture of her orgasm from before with Suikotsu's semen whenever he opened her up again and allowed the juices to begin leaking out of her as his tentacle pushed in and out.

Kikyo began moaning in her unconscious state, and Naraku then allowed another of his tentacles to push its way into her tight ass. Although Kikyo's virginity had been taken, Naraku wished to take another thing from her; he wanted her anal virginity. So he took it, like everything else he wanted. He pushed passed her entrance and into her ass roughly, an action that finally elicited a solid response from Kikyo. Her eyes flew open, and she gasped in pain. Unable to move away, Kikyo was forced to take the massive tentacles in her pussy and ass.

Naraku, seeing Kikyo was awake, chuckled. "Hello, Kikyo. Did you enjoy your little nap?"

Kikyo could not speak between her gasps of pain from the tentacles fucking her, so she simply stared at Naraku with pain and incredulity showing in her eyes.

Since Kikyo could not respond to his evil ministrations, Naraku quickly grew bored of his captive's pain, and decided that it was time to put an end to her suffering. Kikyo began to feel his tentacles expanding inside of her, and she grew weaker in response. Even if she had not been mortally wounded beforehand, it still would have been much too late when Kikyo realized that Naraku wasn't expanding inside of her, but she was being absorbed into him from the inside and out.

Her body began melting into his; she watched in horror as her legs disappeared, and then her stomach, screaming at the pain of being absorbed into Naraku. The pain was akin to being sucked into a black hole—Kikyo felt as if she was being torn apart as all of her molecules were taken apart and became part of Naraku's body.

Naraku laughed wickedly as Kikyo disappeared into his body, and absorbed her power with pleasure. As the last of Kikyo's naked body was absorbed into his, he looked darkly into her pleading eyes.

"Farewell Kikyo, my beloved," Naraku said with a dark chuckle and a smirk on his face.


End file.
